Equipment racks are used to contain computers and other electronic equipment. Power may be provided to the electronic equipment through one or more Power Distribution Units (PDUs). In some known embodiments, a protrusion (known as a button) is fixed to the rear or side of the PDU, which is configured to slide into a keyhole slot on a mounting bracket that is attached to a rack. This provides tool-less mounting of PDUs, which is very convenient. However, the downside of this method is that the PDU is not rigidly fixed to the bracket, and can pop out if the PDU is jostled. This becomes an issue if the PDU is pre-installed in the rack (sometimes with other equipment) and shipped as a pre-assembled unit.
Two solutions have been used in the industry to solve this issue. The first is to use cable ties, either to tie the power cord to the bottom of the rack or to strap the PDU itself to the rack frame. This method is subject to manufacturing variations in cable tie placement and tightness and has a poor appearance. The second is to attach an “L”-shaped bracket to the top frame of the rack such that it touches to the top of the PDU and prevents it from coming up out of the keyhole slots. This method requires the use of tools to attach the bracket to the rack, and a given “L”-shaped bracket can accommodate variations in the PDU lengths of only up to around 1.5 to 2 inches.